VeggieTales + Sonic Mashup Pack
The VeggieTales + Sonic Mashup Pack 'is a compilation release featuring 8 episodes of ''VeggieTales ''and ''Sonic Boom. The release was created by Big Idea Entertainment, Universal, N Circle Entertainment, and Sega. Description Have you ever talked to tomatoes? Or perhaps ran at the speed of sound? Then we have a collection for you. Two beloved franchises come together to share 8 of their favorite stories, all on one DVD! Enjoy over 2 hours of fun with Bob, Larry, Sonic, Tails, and the rest of their friends as they experience action-packed adventures and teach lessons for a lifetime. Includes '''8 '''great episodes: * '''Rack, Shack and Benny: There's trouble brewing at the chocolate factory. To celebrate the sale of two million chocolate bunnies, Nebby K. Nezzer announces that his workers may eat as many bunnies as they like! This sounds great, until three boys remember what their parents taught them. Can the boys do what's right even when their friends are doing something else? * Madame Blueberry: Why so blue? Because Madame Blueberry wants more stuff. Sure, she has everything she needs - good friends, plenty of food, and a nice treehouse to live in - but some of her friends have a lot more. Sound familiar? Madame Blueberry teaches kids that "being greedy makes you grumpy - but a thankful ''heart is a happy heart!" * '''Lyle the Kindly Viking': Determined to present something "classy" for a change, Archibald Asparagus has taken over VeggieTales! Archibald aims for new heights by attempting to produce "the world's first all-vegetable staging of Shakespeare's Hamlet," the first ever "Classy Songs With Larry," and for the grand finale, the world premiere of what he believes to be Gilbert and Sullivan's "lost musical" - "Lyle the Kindly Viking!" Don't miss Junior Asparagus as Lyle in this hilarious musical as you learn that "sharing gets us more of what we really want - friends!" * The Ballad of Little Joe: Join Little Joe and his rootin' tootin' French Pea brothers on an adventure that will take them from the abandoned Dodgeball City - With Little Joe's faith being tested every step of the way! It's a Wild West tale that teaches us to keep the faith when facing hardships! * The Sidekick: During a particularly dangerous encounter with Eggman, Tails is injured. Sonic decides that being his sidekick is too dangerous for Tails and fires him for his own safety. Auditions are held for a new sidekick. Eggman applies for the job. * Translate This: Tails builds a translation robot that inadvertently reveals the subtext of what everyone is saying. This leads to disagreements and fighting among Sonic and friends. * It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog: In his most diabolical plan yet, Dr. Eggman decides to band together with all of Sonic's enemies. Shadow the Hedgehog, joins the fight. * Spacemageddonocalypse: Eggman discovers that an asteroid is on a collision course with the planet! It's up to Sonic and his friends to destroy the asteroid. Also includes '''4 '''great silly songs! Episodes Included VeggieTales * Rack, Shack and Benny * Madame Blueberry * Lyle the Kindly Viking * The Ballad of Little Joe Sonic Boom * The Sidekick * Translate This * It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog * Spacemageddonocalypse Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Good Morning, George * Think Of Me * The Bunny Song * Dance of the Cucumber * Stand! * I'm So Blue * Stuff-Mart Suite * Salesmunz Rap * His Cheeseburger * The Thankfulness Song * Larry's High Silk Hat * We're Vikings * What's Up With Lyle? * Dear Monks * Not So Fast * Look Olaf! * What Do You Think You're Doing? * Share of Friends * Happy Ki-Yi Birthday * Dream of a Dozen Cactus * Oh Little Joe * Belly Button * The Mayor's Dream * What We Have Learned * The Hairbrush Song (Bonus Features) * Pizza Angel (Bonus Features) * Escape From the City (Bonus Features) * Reach for the Stars (Bonus Features) Cast * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Grandpa George * Laura Carrot * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * Dad Asparagus * Jean Claude * Phillipe * Madame Blueberry * Scallion #1 * Scallion #2 * Scallion #3 * Jerry Gourd * Annie * Annie's Mom * Annie's Dad * Buzz-Saw Louie (cameo) * The Fib (cameo) * Goliath (cameo) * Archibald Asparagus * Scooter Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Percy Pea * Art Bigotti * Miss Achmetha * Apollo Gourd * Mabel * Penelope * Pa Grape * Khalil * Charlie Pincher * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Sticks the Badger * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Mike the Ox * Burnbot * Stratford * Fastidious the Beaver * Wild Cat * Wolfie * Bee Bot * Motobug * Crabmeat * Fly Bot * Mega * UT * Shadow the Hedgehog * Ball Bot * Child Monkey * Gigglesnorts (mentioned) * Giant Robot * Lady Walrus * Ice Cream Vendor * Dave the Intern * Weasel Bandit * Tree Spy * Moth Bot * Octopus Bot * Charlie * Willy Walrus * Stunt Bears * T.W. Barker * Admiral Beaverton * Beth the Shrew * Comedy Chimp * Fennec Male * Gentleman Wolf * Gogobas * Lady Goat * Mayor Fink * Leroy the Turtle * Mrs. Vandersnout * Obliterator Bot * Professor Cluckins * Rabbit Girl * Reindeer Girl * Soar the Eagle * Walrus Male * Warthog Male * Wild Cat * Wolf Policeman Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:Collections Category:Compilations Category:Sonic